The secret
by Sheridana1370
Summary: Will Nina be able to keep her secret find out. Bad at summaries I know.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

My name is Nina Martin, technically my name is Nathalia Ramos. I wanted to get away from the fame so I changed my name and moved here, to england on a scholarship. I was chasing after the taxi man who was carrying my luggage, when suddenly I bumped into a guy. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, he was kinda cute.

" Sorry" I said hastily as I got up and ran after the man. Careful not to bump into anyone else.

I handed the taxi man the cash and thanked him. I was about to know when suddenly, the door opened by its self. Creepy. A man with a brown coat appeared from know where.

" I am Victor, I will be your care taker." Victor said

" Hi, I am Nina but you already know that." I said shakily

" Oh, Darling hello I am Trudy, I am your house mother." Trudy said happily

" Now the basement and the attic is strictly off limits, Do i make myself clear?" Victors voice boomed

" Crystal" I replied

" Deary, lets take you up to your room. You will be rooming with Amber." Trudy said walking into the room

" Wow" I exclaimed as I walked into my new room. There were posters of me on her wall and it was very pink. Great I thought. I started to unpack my stuff until I heard the door slam.

" Trudy we are home!" The other students shouted while entering the house.

Fabian's POV

We entered the common doing our separate things. The new girl walked into the room. I was looking at how her dirty blonde curls bounced as she walked and how her eyes where like the sea. I was snapped back to reality when she started to introduce herself.

" Hi, My name is Nina I am new and from America." She cheered happily

" Hi, I am Fabian." I said

" That is Mick over there, Mara next to him, Amber the blonde one, Alfie and Jerome and Patricia." After I said that everyone went away to do their own things.

Suddenly Amber screamed and tackled Nina to the ground screaming Nathalia Ramos over and over again.

" Uhh, Nina why is she calling you Nathalia Ramos?" I exclaimed

"I am calling her that because she is Nathalia Ramos!" Amber said in a duh type of tone.

" Who is Nathalia Ramos again?" I questioned

" Nathalia Ramos is like the biggest pop star in America, everyone who is anyone is friends with her but everyone and I mean everyone knows her but you because you are a geek."

Nina's POV

I was sitting there watching Amber tell Fabian all about me. I thought know one will notice me because this is England.

" Guys fine, fine my real name is Nathalia Ramos but please don't tell anyone about me I just wanted to get away from the fame." I said

" We won't we promise but I still can't believe I get to meet Nathalia Ramos!" Amber shouted

" Who's Nathalia Ramos and why does Amber get to meet her?" Patricia questioned while walking into the common room.

Plz review and tell me if I shld carry on

Sheridana1370;)


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh, well she told me that I looked like a famous singer in America called Nathalia Ramos." I quickly though of.

" But that doesn't explain why Amber gets to meet her." She replied

" Well Amber doesn't get to meet her, Nina over here said that she got to meet her when she was doing a concert." Fabian said I should thank him later.

"Well lets check this girl out on the internet if she is so good in singing." Patricia said while opening a laptop that was on the coffee table.

After watching a video of me singing, Patricia searched up a picture of me and looked to the picture then back to me like around 10 times before saying

"She has a great voice and she does kinda look like you Nina."

"That so does not look like me and if it does I can't sing as well as her." I shut my mouth before I said anything else.

"So Nina you sing well, lets make a karaoke night tonight and we will see if you can sing." Patricia exclaimed walking out of the common room to tell everyone her plan.

" What will I do now and Fabian thank you so much I don't think I could of thought of anything else to say. Now I better go figure out a song to sing." with that i kissed Fabian on the cheek, grabbed amber by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

Amber POV

Aww they are so cute together I thought. I should so make them a couple. Plan number one find out how to make them a couple and see what they like in a girlfriend or boyfriend. Time to put my match making skills in progress.

Fabian POV

I was sitting the smiling like a idiot. I can't believed she kissed me even though it was on the cheek I still felt sparks. She might be famous but I don't really care. She is beautiful, easy to talk to, she is not shy. I fancy her. I was still smiling till Mick came in the room eating a banana.

" Mate whats up"

" Huh what?" I questioned as I snapped out of my daydream

" What you thinking about?"

" Oh nothing"

" Nothing, eh you are blushing like mad and you have a idiotic smile on your face."

" Oh" I didn't realized I was like that

" Either you got kissed or you said something really embarrassing."

" Well I-I-I ss-a-aid s-oo-met-th-thing um r-really em-emb-barrassing.' I stutter well the goes Stutter Rutter again.

" Mate you suck at lying so I am gonna say that the new chick kissed your cheek or something like that."

Nina POV

I was practicing my singing while Amber was sitting there watching me in amazement then suddenly.

" So do you fancy Fabian." She blurted out

" Fancy, um I don't know the english lingo."

" Oh sorry your American right, I mean do you what do you Americans say Oh yeah do you have a crush on Fabian."

" Uh I might have a small one but I only met him like 20 minutes ago so. But he seems nice."

" Nathalia sing another song!" So I sang Apologize by One Republic

" That was so good!"

The Mara ran into the room screaming

"OMG OMG OMG I just heard Nathalia Ramous singing Apologize I love that song but she has not ever sang that song!"

" Well Natha- I mean Nina over hear has a beautiful voice and sang it."

"OOOhhh can you sing another song."

" Umm well I am singing tonigh, so hear me then."

No ones POV

Later that night when Everyone was done singing it was Nina's turn. She was singing Waiting on the world to change by John Mayer. Little did she know that Patricia was recording it. She posted it on youtube. In the morning reporters where outside the house trying to get in. Then A woman who was in very formal clothes walked into the house.

Nina POV

I woke up to flashes coming from my window. I opened it to see Millions of reporters. I ran downstairs to see my manager, Juliette in the common room. I ran to her we did the kisses and started talking Minutes went by and everyone was in the common room. They opened the door and everyone was screaming my name. They shu the door and came to me asking questions.

" Okay, guys fine I confess my real name is Nathalia Ramous and I am a famous singer." I technically shouted.

**Find out what everyone will say. I will probably upload part 3 next week I know that I said I will upload this one next week but I have extra time so yah. PLZ REVIEW AND PLZ FEEL FREE TO GIVE MY SOME IDEAS BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE ABOUT! **

**Sheridana1370 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know i haven't up dated in a long time but here I am hope you like it**.

Nina POV

Everyone besides Fabian and Amber looked shocked.

"Well you see, when I was younger my mother entered me in a karaoke contest and let's just say there was a music producer there and he signed me."

After a few minutes, no one said something. It was like when victor does his speeches.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of them.

Suddenly Mara was shrieking like crazy and was about to pounce when my body guard, Joe stepped infront of me from nowhere. I always wondered how he does this. Well he grabbed Mara and plonked her down on the couch.

**Hey guys I know this is really short but I have nothing to write about so I am putting this up for adoption! thx sheridana1370**


End file.
